Rampage (Project Horizons)
|statuscurrent = Alive |eyes = Pink |mane = Red |coat = Cream with red zebra stripes |cutie mark = Several|fullname = Arloste, Rampage, Peppermint|headercolor = #f5ecd1|headerfontcolor = #e41e1b|headerfontglow = #6a1b19}} Rampage, also known by her real name Arloste, is an immortal earth pony mare with an off-white coat that sports some red zebra stripes. She is one of main characters in Fallout: Equestria - Project Horizons. Arloste was Priest's love interest until an unfortunate incident. Under the new name of Rampage, she is currently a member of the Reapers, an exclusive group of Wasteland warriors. She is introduced in Chapter 14. Background The mare who would eventually call herself Rampage was found in a balefire crater near Miramare by a group of ghouls. Because she has a Healing Talisman tied to her soul through the use of a Soul Jar, she is immortal and can regenerate any damage including the complete destruction of her body. The ghouls sold her into slavery, where she remained for many years until she escaped and was adopted by Bonesaw and Scalpel. It was the wandering doctors who gave her the name Arloste. She settled down with Priest to found Chapel and the Crusaders, and eventually became pregnant with his child. Her life there ended, however, when the child was found strangled with her hoof marks on the body. Arloste left Chapel and wandered until she met a Rampage, a Reaper who claimed she could kill her twenty different ways. Arloste took her up on the offer, but ended up killing the other mare instead. She assumed the dead Reaper's name and position, and remained with the Reapers until Big Daddy ordered her to find Blackjack. Project Eternity Rampage is the ultimate product of Project Eternity. The project intended to create a soul-empowered healing talisman, known as the Phoenix Talisman, which could allow its user to recover from any injury, including disintegration, and render them immortal. It never worked as intended, and the project was shut down, but the talisman was lost and continued to be used for some time. Nurse Candy, the Hoofington Angel of Death, was the soul used to establish the soul jar that would become the Phoenix Talisman. The first recipient of the talisman was Officer Softheart, who had been mortally injured during Candy's capture. The talisman saved her life, but soul inside "leaked", influencing Softheart until she threw herself in front of a train to keep from harming her own child. Razorwire hosted the talisman next, in order to test its healing capabilities. She survived a bullet to the head, but subsequently died for reasons not yet known. Doctor Octopus was given the talisman under unknown circumstances (though it is suspected it was lost and found it's way into the hands of the M.O.P. who mistook it for a standard healing talisman). He had the Phoenix Talisman for some time without apparent influence from the souls within, but it failed to save his life after a sky carriage crash. Shujaa was the fourth recipient and the last officially known location of the Phoenix Talisman. Her ability to recover from bullet wounds was well known. She died in a skirmish near Brimstone's Fall, but the Phoenix Talisman was not recovered and dropped out of official records. The final known holder of the Phoenix Talisman was Twist. Twist was fatally wounded in the aforementioned skirmish, and Shujaa tore the talisman out of her own chest and placed it in Twist to save her life. Though crushed by the loss of her lover, Twist survived until the Last Day, when she committed suicide in a wrecked tank in Miramare Crater. It is unknown whether she used a weapon to end her life, or if the talisman was unable to save her from radiation poisoning. For reasons unknown, the Phoenix Talisman finally began to function as intended following Twist's death. Rampage's first memories are of waking up in Miramare Crater, but it is unclear whether Rampage regenerated directly from the talisman in response to some stimulus, or if the Phoenix Talisman was implanted into a seventh victim whose personality was entirely overrun by the souls stored within it. Personality Arloste suffers from Dissociative identity disorder and Psychopathy, likely due to the Phoenix Talisman containing multiple souls. Her cutie mark changes to indicate which personality is in charge at any given time. Possibly as a result of this, she is shown to undergo mood-swings at times and can suffer periods of depression and suicidal tendencies out of her desire to die. Her misery is further compounded by the fact that she has been as yet unable to find a way to permanently kill herself, as she can recover from complete disintegration and attempts to contain her for prolonged periods of time (such as drowning herself while strapped to a skywagon wreck) have failed in the past. Another source of upset for Rampage is her uncertainty that she is even a real pony, as she has no memories before waking up in the Miramare crater, leading her to suspect she is an emergent personality with no soul. Certain situations, have been known to bring the personalities within the Phoenix Talisman to the fore (for example, the personality of Twist will sometimes take over during a discussion about military hardware) and the effects can be greatly aggravated when she is exposed to high levels of enervation, sometimes cycling through personalities rapidly and at random. The known personalities within the Phoenix Talisman are: The Dark Mark/Mixed (Rampage) Rampage's cutie mark is usually a chaotic mess of imagery. In this state, the Rampage/Arloste personality is in control. If Rampage's body is completely destroyed, her healing talisman rebuilds her as a small filly of apparent age five or six with no mutations, addictions, or chems in effect. Rampage is always in control when she regenerates; this is her most sane state of mind. Immediately after regeneration, her cutie mark is nothing but a dark blotch, like a bruise. Skull (Nurse Candy/Hoofington Angel of Death) When the Skull cutie mark appears, Rampage becomes a psychopathic killer with a fixation on granting "mercy" to children in distress. Unlike most of Rampage's alternate personalities, this one appears to be completely cognizant of her situation and current events. Nurse Candy was the first soul placed in the Phoenix Core. Teddy Bear (Officer Softheart) Rampage's Teddy Bear cutie mark indicates a personality that is caring and compassionate toward others, especially children, but is also violently defensive of their well-being. This personality often speaks in police terminology, though Rampage has also demonstrated this mark while remaining in control. Barbed Wire (Razorwire) "Razorwire", real name and type unknown, was a female thief and drug dealer who was caught and imprisoned at Hightower Prison. Rampage was able to recover Razorwire's memories of being implanted with the soul jar and murdered to test its effectiveness against head wounds. Razorwire rarely manifests, but she is foul-mouthed and actively hostile toward authority figures, who she interprets as "Pinks" -- agents of the Ministry of Morale. Tentacles (Doctor Octopus) 200 years ago, this unicorn buck was a Senior psychologist at the Fluttershy Medical Center. He died suddenly in a sky carriage accident, and as such is calm, polite, and highly rational when he emerges, unlike the personalities who died under extreme stress. He comprehended his situation without panic and was able to explain why Scotch Tape retained the trauma from the events in the Hoofington Tunnels in spite of having the memory removed. Zebra Glyph (Shujaa) The Zebra Glyph cutie mark belongs to Shujaa, leader of the Zebra Proditors and Twist's lover. She has a strong sense of honor and is adept in martial arts, including the Fallen Caesar Style. Shujaa speaks in her native zebra tongue when upset. She grew up among a zebra tribe living near Shattered Hoof Ridge. Her final memories are of a scouting mission gone bad near Brimstone's Fall, in which Twist was badly injured and Shujaa transferred the Phoenix Talisman to her Two Peppermint Sticks (Twist) Two peppermint sticks are the cutie mark of Twist, a female Earth Pony. Twist was a member of Macintosh's Maruaders and former friend of Apple Bloom. She introduced the active herb used in Mint-als to Equestria, and was known to use it herself. She may have masterminded their manufacture as a combat drug, which might explain why Rampage munches Mint-als like candy. When Twist's personality is dominant, Rampage is far more disciplined than usual. She makes reports with military precision, salted with the jargon of the Equestrian Army. Of particular note is that exposure to high levels of Enervation can cause the personalities within the Talisman to manifest with rapid frequency and (in extreme cases) blur together, as in the case of Dr. Octopus and Razorwire working consciously together to create homemade rad-away. This may be due to the soul-capturing effects of the Enervation trying to draw the Souls out of the Talisman. After learning more about Project Eternity, and Blackjack's subsequent attempts to extract memories from the Soul's in the Talisman, many of the Talisman's inhabitants have become more aware of each other, with many trying to box The Angel in, while Dr. Octopus attempts to treat her. Appearance When not wearing armor, Rampage displays a cream-colored coat with red zebra stripes, pink eyes, and a bright red mane. Her armour consists of a helm with a jagged spike as a horn, her heavy barding covered in spikes, and the hoofclaws she uses to rend enemies. She also wears razorwire woven into her tail, and uses that in combat as well. If her body is destroyed entirely, Rampage regenerates as a filly. She grows up rapidly over the next few days until she reaches apparent young adulthood. She does not age beyond that point. She is unable to use her armor during this time due to her size, however she will usually swap-out her hoofclaws for powerhooves instead. Skills Arloste is shown to have the Logan's Loophole trait. She is an exceptional Unarmed fighter, using Zebra martial arts and her own immortality to great effect, and is known to have killed numerous enemies by herself. Her other personalities have knowledge and talents which can be put to use whenever they surface. When she is too small to use her armor offensively, she will use a Ripper to carve into armored targets. She is very knowledgeable about groups operating around Hoofington and occasionally displays knowledge from her other personalities, such as Dr. Octopus' knowledge of psychology, Twist's knowledge of military equipment and tactics, and Shujaa's knowledge of the Zebra language. Relationships Priest - Priest is Arloste's former husband (or simply lover). They founded the crusaders together at Chapel, and, in Priest's words, "''I was barely a buck, but… Old enough for it to happen once, after a lot of scotch and persuasion." ''Together, they had a foal named Hope. However, it is highly likely that Arloste (under control of the Angel of Death personality) killed her own daughter. Because Priest, the Crusaders, and even Rampage herself hated and feared what she could do, Rampage left both Priest and Crusaders. Blackjack - Originally, Rampage was ordered by Big Daddy to try and recruit Blackjack into the Reaper family due to her heroic acts. However, she gradually came to willingly follow Blackjack in her 'stupid' adventures. Their friendship is not always smooth, though, as when Arloste loses her sanity, it is often Blackjack who must put several bullets into the former's skull to try and keep her from killing innocent ponies. In later chapters, Rampage was sent by Big Daddy to pursue Blackjack under the order "kill on sight", but she quickly turned to the opposite as ponies began treating Blackjack like a Reaper after she forced the local Steel Rangers to flee the area. Psychoshy - Rampage had a strong rivalry with the pegasus mare, and the two of them would often fight either verbally or physically. Psychoshy has notably performed normally lethal attacks on Rampage, to the point that it is almost casual for them. Rampage dislikes Psychoshy's attitude and felt Blackjack was wasting her time helping Psychoshy begin a relationship with Stygius. She parts on reasonably good terms with Psychoshy when she leaves Blackjack's group. P-21 - Rampage enjoys teasing P-21, particularly when they first began traveling together. She especially enjoyed teasing P-21 with the idea of kissing and having sex, once causing him to threaten her with a grenade. They developed an understanding and amiable friendship as time passed, and are occasionally seen talking with one another casually or discussing their concerns with one another. Morning Glory - Rampage and Glory don't often see eye to eye. She will often dismiss Glory's complaints or rants against her. The two notably disagreed on Rampage's treatment of the laser rifle Rampage had acquired when disarming Leo Zodiac. Morning Glory often disapproves of Rampage's behavior and initially tried to convince Blackjack to try and avoid her, thinking she was a bad influence and extremely dangerous. They have somewhat come to an understanding with one another, neither of them trying to push their ideals on to the other. Scotch Tape - Rampage is nervous about being around Scotch Tape, and is especially anxious with the thought of being alone with her. The reason being one of the personalities residing within her has murdered younger ponies and foals in the past. She does get along very well with Scotch Tape, though, and occasionally teases her and P-21 about being stable ponies or about Stable 99's attitude towards sex. Her own childish personality makes them obvious partners when pulling pranks. Lacunae - Rampage and Lacunae are often teamed up together, each making up for what the other lacks in terms of combat. Rampage often pokes fun at Lacunae due to how uncomfortable she gets in certain social settings. Notes & Trivia * While her exact age is unknown, she has memories going back at least 50 years. * She happily eats meat and is particularly fond of raw Bloatsprite. * She once escaped a life of slavery when she realized bomb collars are not effective when she could survive decapitation. * Her body can continue moving even when decapitated, until either a new head is regenerated, or the old one is put to the stump, at which point the flesh seals. * While she is frequently able to spit out bullets that get stuck in her regenerated body, she sometimes has to tear them out with her hoofclaws. * She once fed herself through an industrial strength wood-chipper, upon Psychoshy agreeing to do so if she went first; Psychoshy has yet to uphold her end of the deal. * Blackjack has found that the quickest way to calm her down when one of her personalities takes over violently is to shoot her in the head. * She was arrested for being a raider (due to her Reaper affiliation) at Tenpony Tower, however she was detained as the tower's security team could not enforce the death penalty. * At the Society's Gala, she beat both Brutus and Paladin Stronghoof in hoof-wrestling contests; both times without messing up the dress she was wearing. * Once, when Blackjack wasn't available to shoot her in the head at Tenpony tower, she picked a fight with a group of Alicorns and raiders. * She once boarded an enemy Cloudship after being fired out of the main gun of a Neighvarro Raptor - she then proceeded to beat the crew into submission. * It is revealed that, long ago, she once owned a teddy bear named 'Mr. Ripper Killer Death Machine'. * As with all of Blackjack's close friends she has tried to kill the unicorn; specifically when the Angel first appeared and killed Thorn. Category:Project Horizons Main Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Reapers (Project Horizons) Category:Project Horizons